You're Like Diamonds and Pearls
by mooresomore
Summary: Something that popped into my head as I listened to "Scandalous" by Mis-Teeq. AU. Jagan.


**Author's Note: Oh boy…the song just screamed "James!" to me (well, and I heard Logan say, "This song is about me and James.") I wasn't going to do anything about it, but then Kendall butted in (seriously?) and said, "You're right Logan. She should write it." You all know I can't say no to Kendall, but Logan begging "Please" sealed the deal (What? Now I can't tell either of them no? What's next? Carlos sending my pictures of Sydney non-stop with a sad look on her face (with a text that says, "She won't smile until you write…")? Or James doing "the face"?). I also have a couple other things I want to say:**

-**To anyone who's ever reviewed a story of mine-** Thank you! You all don't know how much it means to hear what you think. You all are the reason I keep write. I love posting a story, and then checking my e-mail the next day (and beyond) to see what you thought of it. So thank you all very much!

-**And finally, to anyone I've bounced an idea off of**- Thank you for listening and encouraging me. I love having you as a sound board, and feel free to bounce ideas off of me if you want.

**Ok, now that I've got that out of the way, let's get to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Dr. Logan Mitchell had the night off, and his best friend, Kendall Knight (a pro hockey player for the Minnesota Wild), had invited him to the Wild- Los Angeles Kings game. Logan had gone; he'd always loved hockey, and he'd always support Kendall. He wasn't expecting Kendall to drag him to the Wild's celebration party in the locker room. Logan went; he could never tell Kendall no. That's where he met James Diamond for the first time and realized how hot the guy truly was.

Yes, _the_ James Diamond that was a center for the Wild. Logan had heard of the guy, but never seen him (without his hockey gear on that is). The guy was fucking _gorgeous._ James walked over to Logan and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm James."

"Hi, I'm Logan." They shook hands and Logan felt a chill as they did. _We aren't even close yet, and this is how he's affecting me? I'm a goner._

"You're Kendall's friend, right? The doctor. God, you're hotter than I thought."

"Umm…thanks?" Logan asked. Wait, was Kendall trying to set him up? "You're not bad looking either."

James smiled. "Wanna get out of here and go back to my place so I can learn how to annoy Kendall?"

_Yes. Oh god, yes._ "Sure." After telling Kendall goodbye, they were on their way. They went back to James' place and talked. Finally, Logan couldn't take it anymore; he leaned over and kissed James. James kissed back, and Logan pulled away.

"This can't be just a one-night stand thing." Logan said. "If it is, I'll leave now."

"Won't be." James promised. "You're stuck with me forever." That seemed to satisfy Logan; he climbed onto James' lap and started making out with him. Quickly, clothes were coming off, and James said, "Let's go to the bedroom." Logan nodded and let himself be led down the hall to the room. Once they were in there, Logan lay back on the bed, thinking that James wanted to be the one in control.

"No." James said, handing Logan the supplies. "I want you to fuck me."

"Ok." Logan laid on top of James, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact. He kissed James again, this time his tongue seeking access into James' mouth, and then started licking a trail down James's body, sucking at his collarbone and leaving a hickey, which would be easily coverable. He ran his tongue over James' ribs, liking the way James shivered. Logan got to James' hips, where his sweatpants were resting, and stopped.

"Logan, please." James said. Logan didn't listen; he just started the process over again, stopping again at James' sweats. "Logan." James said.

Logan's hands starting tracing James' abs (those famous washboard abs), his chest, everywhere except where James wanted him to go. Every time Logan would graze his fingers along his body, James would arch up and moan into the kiss. Finally, Logan got the hint and grabbed the lube. He slicked up a finger and brushed it against James' opening and gently entered it in, working slowly. Once James got used to that finger, Logan moved it around for a minute and then added a second finger, gently working James open. When Logan felt James was ready, Logan got himself ready, rolling on the condom and slicking himself up, and pressed a kiss to James' lips before slowly entering him. Logan got all the way in and stopped, giving James time to adjust. When James nodded, Logan pulled most of the way out and then thrust back in. James arched up. Logan thrust in and out; James' hand clawed at Logan's shoulders, back, anywhere he could try to get a hold of. Logan knew there'd marks, but he didn't care; he'd just blame them on "Crazy Psycho Chick" (Logan thought her name was Sarah, but he didn't remember; they just called her the crazy psycho chick) from the E.R. the other night. When Logan started to move, James was reduced to moans and "Oh fuck."

Logan watched as James shifted underneath him, and on the next thrust, James let out a moan. Logan kept aiming for that spot, knowing that only one spot made James moan like _that_. Logan reached down between them and grabbed James' cock and started moving his hand up and down it. As he sped up the pace, he moved his hand faster, which made James arch up more. Which, with James' flexibility, brought him up close enough to kiss Logan. Logan kissed James as he rolled his hips to change the angle just a bit, swallowing the moan that escaped James' lips. Logan licked at the sweat-slicked skin of James' neck, and that was all it took for James; he came with a muffled cry of Logan's name, his release coating Logan's hand and stomach. Logan helped ease James through his orgasm. James' muscles clenching made for more friction as Logan thrust in a couple more times, and then he too was coming. Logan collapsed on top of James, and a couple minutes later, he'd gotten the ability to move back. He pulled out of James, got rid of the condom, and grabbed a washcloth for them to clean up with. "Sorry for squishing you." Logan said as he cleaned them both up.

"S'okay." James said, still in a blissed-out state. Logan climbed back into bed with James, and they just laid there, silent for a couple of minutes until Logan spoke.

"Well, I guess now's a good time to say I'm gay."

James laughed. "Kinda figured that out. I am too. So, _boyfriend_, what do you say we get some sleep?"

"Sounds good."

***2 Months Later***

"Hey hot stuff. Nice game." Logan said after he met up with James after the Wild's 2-1 win over the Chicago Blackhawks (James had scored the game-winning goal).

"Hi Dr. Sexy." James gave Logan a hug. "Thank you."

"Oh, the lovebirds are at it again." Kendall teased.

"Is the plan still a go?" James whispered in Logan's ear. Logan nodded yes. (Kendall was always asking Logan about the hot nurses he worked with; Logan was going to set Kendall up with Carlos, the hottest male nurse on his staff, who was newly single and loved hockey).

"Hey Kendall, why don't you come out with Logan and I to dinner?" James asked.

"Yeah, please." Logan begged. "James and I will behave."

"Oh, ok. Give me 20 minutes." Kendall said.

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to change into something other than my scrubs." Logan said, and with a quick kiss to James, he was off to change (and get Carlos).

***1 hour later***

James and Logan watched Kendall and Carlos go to Kendall's car. They'd hit it off immediately; James and Logan had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen next.

"Good job babe." James said as they walked out to the car.

"Thanks."

"Can you take me back to the arena? I carpooled with Kendall over here; I'll get my car and then we can go home."

"Sure." James got into Logan's car and saw the two rings hanging from the rearview mirror. Logan noticed James staring at it and said, "It reminds me that there's someone always with me who loves me, even if they're not 'with' me. Those are the rings we 'picked' out when we were joking about the rings we'd get if we got married. I remembered the one you picked."

"That's sweet." James said. "We'll have to go 'pick out' rings together again so I can do that for my car."

"We can tomorrow if you want." Logan said.

"Ok." They reached the arena. "I'll see you in a few minutes." James said as he got into his car. "I love you."

"Love you too." Logan said, smiling.

Life was good.


End file.
